Good Girl, Bad Boy
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: for anime2videogames. her story. go to her profile for summary. in the povs of amy and shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a story about two people completely different from each other yet found happiness together. Shadow the son of a devil, a worst nightmare to parents/caretakers. Unforntunely shadow lost his parents to a dreadful disease that he was somehow immune to. When the unexpected death of his closest caretaker, Maria and happiness. All the horrible stuff he did to other people showed how really cold-hearted he was.

When he would get into fights he would leave his opponent half alive. He also never did homework, paid attention in class, swore to teachers, sold drugs, smoked, got excluded a record 64 times as well getting 78 detentions. If there had been award for 'the most detentions' then he would have certainly won it. He lived alone in a flat the way he liked it and never really had a girlfriend.

Amy on the other hand was a cheery person; a genius (after tails) had the face of an angel and had the life any girl would want to live. She lived in a mansion on her own and knew how to cook real food. If she had been that TV program 'master chef' she would have beaten the other competitors without breaking a sweat.

It was Tuesday afternoon and shadow was in history, watching as the teacher was talking his head off. When someone knocked on the door shadow thought_ 'thank you god for this distraction!'_ "The head teacher would like to see shadow for a minute please" a lady from the office said. While she was leading him down to the head teachers office he thought in his head _'hey lady I know the way there it's not like I am gonna try to escape or something even though I have tried that at least 76 times'_ yep that's right. Did I forget to mention that? Oops my bad anyway back to the story. Shadow continued to think _'I wonder what I did now? Last week I burned one of the science labs down, I got into a fight with one of the strongest guys in school and beaten him up...now what else did I do? Oh yeah I sold some heroine to some people in prison. This better be good'_

When they got back to the office was told to sit and wait until the head teacher called because he was currently in a meeting. While he was waiting he listened to his mp3 player which had some songs nearly swearing all the way through and some scary phrases that would make anyone piss off. After a few minutes later the lady told him that the head teacher was ready to see him. "Bout time" mumbled shadow.

When he went inside his office there sat behind a desk a man in about his mid-forties with pale grey eyes and ginger hair with a few greys here and there. "Ah shadow my lad. Please won't you sit down?" shadow did as he was told which he rarely does. "I know you must be wondering why I have called you am I right? Well I have some news to tell you". The head teacher sucked in some air and braced himself for the shouting. "You... are... hm how can I say this... ah... well you can say being moved to another school"


	2. Chapter 2

"Am what?!" shadow shrieked out. The head master jumped in his chair. "Well me and the staff think that you aren't really learning anything and that you haven't healed yet. Also because of your indescribable behaviour to the teachers and students so we have decided to transfer you to 'St Hopes high school' the best school there is around. There you will be able to have a better education while also trying to be a little nicer towards other people and while also trying to forget about your past" he explained, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere which had made its self known. "But I do learn" shadow whined which was out of his character. "Ok then tell me what you learned in science last week" _oh shit I didn't pay attention in that lesson. Well maybe I can make something up._ "Well I learnt in science about... how reproduction works" _great now you made your self sound like a pervert._ "Wrong. The lesson was especially planned by me. The lesson was based on how water is made. That leaves you no choice but to move school"

As shadow sat there with a blank expression on his face the last words the head master had said echoed in his head. Just out of pure anger he grabbed the head masters neck and strangled him by holding him in the air. Shadow watched as the head master called for the staff to get shadow out of his office. As he was lead away he saw the head master cough for air and couldn't help but feel guiltily at what he had done. When he got home the first thing he did was research about his-soon-to-be school. He sneered at all the happy kids in the photos. He kept on searching through the pictures until he came to a stop on a picture of a pink hedgehog.

She was stunning. The way her eyes shone in the photo and how her quills were assembled. He was so struck by her beauty that he found himself staring at her. With a shake of his head he went to have a shower. After the shower he had no choice but to pack all his stuff. When he had finished this he arranged a removal crew to move all his stuff in a flat which he had bought. With that all sorted he went to bed but he seemed unable to get the pink hedgehog out of his head and ended up dreaming about her. He imagined holding her, kissing her and saying sweet words that only people in love would say.

The rest of the week he was quiet and most of the boys took an advantage to that by making fun out of him and their just rewards was a hard punch to the nose or a kick to the balls. Rumours spread around the school that shadow was moving school and they all made sure that they would have a party once he left. When the weekend finally came he got into the back of the van and let silent tears fall down his face. He was leaving the happy memories in the flat but while also looking forward to a fresh start.

When they got to the flat and after the removal crew had gone he went out to look around the neighbourhood. The sun was out, the birds were singing and the sky was blue. The sound of innocent, young children laughing filled the street which was one of the most hated sounds to shadow. When he reached the school he went on a little tour so that when the corridors were full of kids he would not be a dork and keep on asking the direction to his classes. He was astonished at how posh and classy everything was. Even the toilets were nice and clean. The toilets at his old school were dirty and had graffiti and chewing gum here and there. As he walked along the corridors he saw the artwork that all the kids did. Some were rubbish and looked very retarded while most were master pieces. He then came upon a drawing of the same pink hedgehog only in a different position. There he was staring like as if he had nothing better to do.

He was brought out of his train of thought when his eyes traced downwards to look at the name of the artist. Amy rose class 10.S. _Amy rose. Nice name. I wonder if I am going to have the same classes as her. Well am going to have wait and see._ He finished his little tour and went to a cafe. As he took a sip of his steaming hot coffee his had images of pink dancing around in his head and the room. _Must have something to do with the coffee._ With that he left the cafe and walked to the local park.

As he was walking in the park he saw lots of couples at to which he gave dirty glares to. When he reached a bench park he closed his eyes and had a little nap. When he woke up it was around 6 in the afternoon. With that he left to his apartment where he had his dinner before falling asleep.

He was a little bit excited about going to a new school while also at the same time a little nervous which confused him a lot. He wasn't known for his shyness. More likely his over confidence. Maybe it had something to do with that pink hedgehog. As he barged pass a lot of people to get into his lesson he kept on looking for the pink hedgehog whose name was Amy rose.

Just as he was about to turn a corner he dumped into someone, making whoever it was drop papers and books on to the floor. As he rubbed his sore spot he was prepared to yell at the person and to advice to 'watch where you are going' but he stopped once he saw who it was...

Alright second chapter. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. This was a quicky because of how tired i was. Well good night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the pink hedgehog, Amy, who he had been obsessing about over the weekend only closer and real looking, her eyes shining in the light. As he stood there, gaping at her like an idiot, Amy hurriedly collected her pieces of paper. Shadow, suddenly snapping out of it bent down and started helping her. Amy looked up with surprise, for nobody ever helped her out, even though she was well known. Accidently their hands touched as they both reached for a book. Amy looked away, trying to hide a blush.

She had never reacted this way. Maybe because she had never been this close to a boy before or something. Then she looked at the crowd that had gathered, with knowing faces and her little blush turned into a mega one. She picked up the rest of the papers and ran down the hallway to her class, leaving shadow and everyone else behind.

As shadow watched her go he thought _she must be shy. I kind of have the effect on people. Still I better get to class. _With that thought he walked to his class while looking at the map and schedule. _Ah great...English, then maths, a 20 minute break,_ _calculus, science, an hour long lunch, technology and followed by cooking. In other words it's going to be a crappy day for me_ the bell rang breaking his thoughts. He ran to his room which was in S24 (s stands for second floor. System in my school) he found most of the class reading silently.

When he looked around the room he saw Amy in the book, heavily focused into her book. The teacher looked up and seemed to know that he was the new student. "Okay class books down. Today we have someone new joining us. Be nice to him. Please step forward and tell us your name and what you hope to achieve this year" with the whole looking at him with wonder in their eyes shadow stepped forward and said loudly "my name is shadow the hedgehog and I hope I will enjoy learning with you. But if step out of line with me then you will get it" shadow threatened, watching with satisfaction as the other students cowered in fear.

As the teacher calmed the students down she lead shadow to an empty seat which was next to Amy. He secretly was pleased and he could see that she was pleased as well. When he sat down the class started. They were learning about Romeo and Juliet, which they would have to perform to the whole school. Shadow found himself hoping that he would get the part of Romeo and Amy the part of Juliet. They read the beginning of the play. Throughout the whole lesson Amy didn't utter one word too shadow. Instead she concentrated really hard on lesson. When the bell rang Amy hurriedly walked out of the class leaving shadow confused.

Throughout the day shadow had to repeat the same thing over and over again "my name is shadow the hedgehog. I hope I will enjoy my learning with you. But if step out of line with me then you are going to get it" already he had earned a reputation of a bad boy but he didn't mind. It was lunchtime and as shadow was looking for a place to sit, his tray with hardly any food on it, he found Amy sitting with a white bat with sapphire eyes, a purple cat with amber eyes and a cream rabbit with big brown eyes. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" shadow asked politely. "s-su-sure" Amy answered, in a nervous voice. Shadow sat next to Amy and seeming to remember her manners she introduced shadow to her friends "guys this is shadow, the guy I have been talking about. And shadow this is rouge" Amy pointed to rouge "hi" "blaze" "hullo" "and cream" "pleased to meet you Mr. shadow" "please call me shadow"

They chatted for a few more minutes until they had finished their food. As they were throwing their rubbish away shadow kindly offered to throw Amy's away for her. With a slight blush Amy let him. As the others awed, Amy stuck her tongue out immaturely.

They looked at shadows schedule and found he had technology and cooking with them. So with their arms hooked they all walked to class. Along the way they quizzed shadow about his old school and why he had to transfer schools. Shadow answered as best as he can without really telling the truth.

They were in cooking now with their aprons on. "Do I have to wear this? I look stupid" complained shadow looking at his food covered apron which was the only one left for him. As the girls giggled he sat down next to Amy and the others. Sitting with them was a blue hedgehog which he recognised from his technology class with green eyes, a red echidna with purple eyes with over-sized knuckles, a silver hedgehog and an orange fox with blue eyes and two tails. He could see that when he talked to the girls they all would give him death glares. When the class had ended, shadow went on his own; he looked behind him to see the four boys behind. Shadow feeling that a fight was about to take place, slowed down. When the others had caught up they stood in a circle blocking him from four sides.

The blue hedgehog made the first move. A punch to the face and a kick to the knee which shadow dodged and blocked. Then the fox tried to swing a punch but shadow caught his fist and squeezed, hard. As the fox screamed in pain unexpected fist with big knuckles punched him in the face. As his head flew back he was suddenly surrounded by a blue shield of physic power sent him to the wall. While he slid down the wall his vision went a little hazy. Then the four boys came into view. "if we ever see you talking with Amy, rouge, blaze and cream you will get a harder beating. You think you are a bad boy but you really aren't" the blue hedgehog said through a sneer. With that they walked away.

It took him a few moments to gather himself. When he felt strong enough he got up and wiped away the blood from his lip. "well things have just gottin' interesting" shadow said. With a laugh he walked away to his flat.

Sorry for the long update but having problems with getting hold of laptop long enough. Will try updating once every two weeks if lucky enough once a week. R and R


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
